unitedordividedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Mahealini
Ethan is Fallon and his ability is Gravity Manipulation . Background and Bio Ethan Mahealani. His whole life is a wreck. His whole family is split into the two sides. No, not mom and dad being on different sides, but his brothers and sisters on the good side and his mom and dad on the bad side. Ethan was never really what you called a fighter. He’s really kind and gentle, but he does have his snarky remarks from time to time. But that all falls into him being different. See his whole family have similar powers to each other, while Ethan…well his power is way off the charts of different compared to his family. And because of that, both his siblings and parents tried to persuade him into joining their different sides, but Ethan couldn’t handle that kind of pressure. So, on a night where he made his bed and packed all his necessary belongings he left his home and is now a nomad, living from place to place. Ethan’s power/mutation is something that most people aren’t gifted with. It’s actually kind of rare. He manipulates the gravity around people and objects. Kind of like telekinesis, but being a Gravity Manipulator he can create an actual “pull” like a black hole. But his mutation isn’t formed to it’s max yet. He only figured out when his siblings and parents were arguing. He had a little bit too much of their bickering and so he accidently increased the gravity on his father. And we come to Ethan’s next perk. He can only change the gravity on one object at a time, at least for now. He can change gravity so you can float or be pushed against the ground. The change in gravity also affects you’re breathing. Also, to add to his obsessive family and mutation rarity, he so happens to play for the same team. And if you don’t know what that means…he likes boys. And he’s a boy. And some people think that’s wrong. So that’s why life is so hard for him. He can’t help to wonder sometimes why he was born the way he was? Why couldn’t he at least be born into a family that agreed on one thing? Why couldn’t he have a mutation that everybody else had? Why couldn’t he just be straight? And why couldn’t he just be a plain normal human? Well on Ethan’s independent journey, he figures out just why he is the way he is. Relationships Xander - Summer 2013, Xander and Ethan both had a thing for eachother (however the RPer playing Ethan abruptly left and things couldn't go much further). Ethan returned from his travels and found Xander happily in a relationship with Sagittarius. Ethan still has feelings for Xander which are not helped by the fact that Xander slept with him after walking in on Sagittarius and Gemini. Xander has explained he no longer feels the same way for Ethan but it doesn't stop Ethan loving him. Gemini - Ethan and Gemini slept together causing in a fight and Sagittarius killing Ethan in her kitchen when Xander found Ethan there in the morning. Sagittarius - These guys hate eachother that's about all I can say. Cynthia - Cynthia and Ethan were pretty good friends. Asher - Asher and Ethan didn't get off to the greatest of starts, they went out for coffee, Ethan assuming Asher was gay when at the time Asher had never even begun to think about the possibility of being attracted to guys... After this they saw each other again many months later, made up and became friends. They hooked up once.